


James Horan

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've just gotten married, and now they're both James Horan</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Horan

It was their wedding day. They'd had the ceremony, eaten dinner, cut the cake, and now it was their first dance. The couple had decided on an outdoor wedding but they had gotten fog machines, lights, and a dance floor set out next to the lake. A slow song began through the speakers and the two met on the dance floor. Liam was wearing a black tux almost identical to his new husbands besides the jackets, Niall's was white. Liam placed his hand on his loves waist and held his hand in the other as the two slowly rocked with the music. The younger man brought their bodies closer and rested his head on his husbands shoulder. The two continued their night that way. Cradled in each others arms dancing to their own music until the last guests left with smiles on their faces directed towards the newly weds. 

Niall pulled his face out of the crook of his husbands neck and looked into the chocolate eyes he loved so much. 

"I'm so glad I found you Li. Before you I just watched everyone I knew fall in love while I was left behind to hear stories about their dates and then," Niall's eyes began to water as he smiled fondly, "you waltzed in with your brown hair and tan skin and swept me off my feet. You treat me better than I could ever deserve Liam and I love you so much for that." Niall smiled at his true love finally confessing how deep his admiration was for the older lad. 

"In my eyes," Liam looked down holding just as much love in his eyes as Niall, "you deserve to be treated like a King. If I could, I would catch the stars for you, I would happily do anything for you because to me, you are perfection in the most pure form. I love you Niall James Horan and don't you ever, ever forget it." 

"I love you too, Liam James Horan." 

"Hey we have the same middle and last name," Liam smiled with a dopey grin. 

"You don't say." Niall returned to the spot in Liam's neck as the two lost track of time and instead just held on to the moment of true love.


End file.
